Hokuto no Ken 6
November 20, 1992 |genre = Competitive Fighting |modes = 2-player competitive |ratings = |platforms = Super Famicom |media = Cartridge |requirements = |input = Controller }} is the second Hokuto no Ken video game released by Toei Animation for the Super Famicom. Released on November 20, 1992, a few months after the previous game in the series (Hokuto no Ken 5), Hokuto no Ken 6 shifts genre from an RPG to a competitive fighting game in the vein of Street Fighter II. The player takes control of one of eight characters from the series spanning both anime series. Plot Near the end of the 20th century, the world returned to a dark age ruled by power after the nuclear war. The masters of the Hokuto, Nanto, and Gento Kō Ken martial arts have staked their own pride as they wage wars against each other. The stage has been set for an epic battle between these mighty men. Raoh the Conqueror of Century's End! Souther the Holy Emperor! Falco the Gold! Kaioh the Demon! Kenshiro the Master of Hokuto Shinken! The battle for supremacy has begun! Controls Characters and techniques Kenshiro The Savior of Century's End and the Greatest Master of Hokuto Shinken. His great love and sorrow has granted him with the ultimate secret technique. Heart The Destroyer of Fists with a Marvelous Flesh.　It is said that various martial artists have been slain by him thanks to his flexible rubber-like body. Rei The master of Nanto Suichō Ken, burdened with the tragic destiny of the Star of Justice. It is said that the elegance of his techniques has captured the minds of even his own opponents. } || Press X |- | || Press B from a short distance |- | || Press and hold R until the TP gauge is filled |- |Jump Punch || Press Up + Y or B |- |Crouching Punch || Press Down + Y or B |- | || Press L when the AP gauge is over Lv. 1 |- | || Press L when the AP gauge is over Lv. 2 |} Souther The Star of Leadership, the man from the Nanto Roku Sei Ken who was granted an immortal body. He is the Master of Nanto Hōō Ken, the Fist of Emperors. A warrior drown by love, his body conceals a secret. } || Press X |- | || Press R |- |Jump Punch || Press Up + Y |- |Jump Kick || Press Up + B |- |Crouching Punch || Press Down + Y or B |- | || Press L when the AP gauge is over Lv. 1 |- | || Press L when the AP gauge is over Lv. 2 |} Raoh The eldest and tallest of the Hokuto Brothers, as well as the Conqueror of Century's End. As the most powerful man on Earth, his shakes his fist towards the heavens. } || Press X |- |Kick || Press B when the opponent is near |- | || Press and hold R until the TP gauge is filled |- |Jump Kick || Press Up + Y or B |- | || Press L when the AP gauge is over Lv. 1 |- | || Press L when the AP gauge is over Lv. 2 |} Falco The Golden General from the Imperial Capital and the Master of Gento Kō Ken. Those who have thoroughly mastered the secrets of the art possess a golden gleam on their fists capable of annihilating anything. Kuroyasha The greatest warrior to serve the Hokuto Sōke, he possesses a secret technique capable of breaking through the Anryū Tenha. Kaioh The Creator of the New Century and the Master of Hokuto Ryū Ken, the Fist of Evil Ways. Those who have thoroughly mastered the art have seen the path of evil and possess an evil fighting spirit. Secrets * Defeat all seven opponents in 1P Mode without using any continues to fight against a secret final boss. The final boss calls himself the is actually a gray palette swap of Kenshiro. Cheat Codes The following table contains memory address cheat codes that can be used with an emulator such as ZSNES.Hex:value Cheat Codes References External Links *GameFAQs Category:Video games